


What She Needs

by tragedybunny



Series: Live Like Legends (League of Legends One-Shots and Requests) [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedybunny/pseuds/tragedybunny
Summary: Ahri and Vlad are both Seniors at the Academy. Vlad has something she needs, Ahri has something he wants.
Relationships: Ahri/Vladimir (League of Legends)
Series: Live Like Legends (League of Legends One-Shots and Requests) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127705
Kudos: 5





	What She Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Ahri and Vlad are seniors, they are both of legal age.

Impatience. She stared at her phone, fingers angrily tapping out the latest in a string of demanding messages. Ahri, queen bee of the senior class, could impose her will on nearly the whole school without even having to speak a word. A sullen response appeared on the screen and a triumphant grin tugged the corners of her mouth up. They would do as she said, there was no doubt about that now. Well, they would try, she still had doubts about their success.

Attention firmly set on the plot she’d set into motion, she nearly collided with a tall figure that appeared to coalesce from nowhere, blocking her path. With a frustrated glare, she looked up to find Vladimir staring back down at her. “Watch where you’re going, weirdo!” She hissed at the Academy’s resident eccentric rich boy. 

An indignant snort was his response. “Maybe if you weren’t so ridiculously fixated on that thing.” He gestured to her phone, voice filled with superiority, words to drawling and smug for her to bother with. Typical. 

Without thinking, she rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever, just move. I’m busy with something that’s actually important.” She wanted him to catch her implication. 

“I know. I’m here to offer you my assistance.” He smiled in a way that made a shiver work its icy fingers down her spine. Still, if he had what she was after. 

“Really?” Excitement caused her voice to raise in volume, drawing looks from the students that were milling about around them. 

“Shh. Are you trying to get expelled, again?” Catching her hand in an iron grip, he pulled her roughly along behind him, moving out of the main hall, down a smaller one.

When he stopped, she ripped it angrily from his grasp, noticing they had made their way to the band room, which stood dark and silent. “God, you’re such an ass.” Fussing over her sleeve, she made a dramatic show of righting it. “No band on Fridays.” She mused, realizing the intention of dragging her here. 

He nodded, smirking cockily, and pulled a key from his pocket. For deniability reasons, she didn’t even want to know where it had come from. When the door swung open, they slid inside, as quick as possible, before they were no longer alone, locking it securely behind them. Assorted chairs and music stands formed a semi-circle around the desk from which the professor would lecture or conduct. Ahri hopped up on the edge of the desk, idly running a hand through her hair, trying to appear as charming as possible for any negotiations. “So, you were saying?” She feigned a bit of disinterest, she couldn’t seem too eager. 

For a moment, he ignored her, focusing on pulling out his own phone, causing her to sigh in agitation. He didn’t acknowledge the theatrics and simply stepped forward, holding it out for her to see. “Is that what you are so anxiously desiring?” 

Her eyes widened in genuine shock. Somehow, he’d managed to steal the answers to the chemistry midterm. Disgusted with her grades, her parents had threatened that one more failure and she’d have her phone cut off and be grounded until summer. He was more right than he knew, she was desperate, and she needed to keep that fact hidden. So she smiled, still keeping calm. “That _is_ what I was looking for. How much?” Money wasn’t really an object, but again, all part of her plan. 

He laughed and her strategy began to unravel. “Oh no, princess, I think you’ve misunderstood. I don’t have any use for more money, I’m after something else entirely.” 

Her throat went dry. “Wha...What?” The words came out in a stunned whisper. 

“Are you really that dense? I’m going to fuck you Ahri. When I’m done, you can have your answers.” Irritation punctuated his words. “Think quickly, we’re running out of time.” 

“Right now?” She could feel her face reddening as he made a shushing gesture. 

Thoughts began to race through her mind. She wasn’t inexperienced, and what she wanted was right there, but this was Vlad, and he was at the very least, insufferable. “Ugh, fine.” She spat, finally, giving in to that desperation. 

“I knew you could be reasonable.” He leered in a way that should make her stomach turn, but her growing calmness startled her. 

“What do you want me to do?” Still a little unsure, she made a point to avoid his eyes. 

“Get off the desk, turn around, bend over, and behave yourself.” After only a second of hesitation, knowing he could change his mind if she pushed him, she complied. Her skirt rode up her thighs, leaving her pale skin even more exposed to him. Anticipation made her breath become heavy. “Perfect.” Was he admiring her? Did his pulse begin to rise at the sight of her like this? 

He lightly tugged one of her tails and she yelped more in surprise than pain, causing him to chuckle. “I hope you aren’t going to keep being that noisy.” Hands pushed her skirt up even further, causing her eyes to widen. “Should’ve guessed.” A finger played with the black thong she wore, tugging at it teasingly before slipping inside her. She held back another noise at the sudden, not unpleasant, pressure. 

A second followed, and roughly, he began to work them. Warmth began to build in her, Vlad’s touch working a sort of magic on her together with the thrill of the danger of getting caught, and the heady rush of surrendering herself to this outlandish demand. She could feel the wetness of her arousal as his every move became pleasure to her. When suddenly he removed them, she whimpered in surprise and unfulfilled need. “Mewling like a needy little kit. Do you enjoy me using you Ahri?” He tugged one of her tails lightly again. 

“Y-yes.” The reluctant word came out as a mere squeak. It was the truth, she was drowning in need for him now, wanting to be fucked so terribly. A firm tug and her panties were around her ankles, nothing left to shield her from his gaze. 

“You’re dripping wet princess.” There was no response she could give except to turn a deep crimson that thankfully he couldn’t see. The head of his cock slid between her thighs, torturously teasing her clit as it rocked back and forth without entering her. 

“Please.” It was madness to be kept wanting. 

Both of his hands wrapped around her hips, steadying her as with one thrust, he drove deeply inside her, hilting his length immediately. A small drop of blood fell from her lip as her teeth dug into it to keep from crying out. 

With no time wasted, he began a fast past, driving her sharply against the desk with his rough movements. Tightly, she clutched the sides of it, fingernails digging into cheap pressed-wood as the warmth inside her now became an inferno and her breath turned into ragged panting. 

Behind her, Vlad’s soft groans filled the air, punctuation each one of his thrusts, creating a harmony between them. “I knew you would get off on this.” The smug tone didn’t even reach her as lost as she was in the soft haze of bliss. Something began to build inside her as the beautiful friction continued, his fingers now digging into her hips, sure to leave small bruises in their wake. 

Once more, he thrust deep enough that she had the sensation of being entirely filled and the inferno consumed her. Hands rushed to cover her mouth as a loud moan escaped her, waves of pleasure washed over her as she felt herself tighten around him. It spurred him on as frantically he drove inside her before gasping sharply. A few more subdued movements and he stilled. 

Quickly then, he pulled away as she tried to gather her senses. It was imperative she pull herself together and get to class. “You look incredible like that.” Click. The unmistakable sound of his phone’s camera yanked her back to reality. 

“Son of a bitch.” Retrieving her panties, she turned on him, smoothing her skirt, trying her hardest to look dignified. “I’ll kill you!”

He laughed in response. “Don’t be so uptight. I won’t share it.” Rushing him, she tried to yank the phone from his grasp, but he was tall enough to simply hold it over her head. “There, the answers are all yours. Maybe we’ll negotiate for the picture next time. Friday, my place?”


End file.
